United We Stand
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Scar never becomes evil. Mufusa and his family stand by him. What dark threats will the Pridelands face? As both Mufusa and Scar/Taka both become kings?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks and months please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Scar never becomes evil. Mufusa and his family stand by him. What dark threats will the Pridelands face? As both Mufusa and Scar/Taka both become kings?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Mufasa was thinking about his father if you could call him that. He was an abusive bastard who loved to injure Taka. Mufusa was worried about his brother. He could see the light in Taka beginning to fade. Mufusa hadn't been abused because he was the golden boy and heir to the Pridelands. Mufusa hated Ahadi for everything he has done to his little brother Taka and his mother Uru. He loved his little brother to the stars and back. Mufusa looks at the stars what should he do? Suddenly the clouds glow and turn into the shape of an lion.

"Mufasa", the lion says

"Who are you?" Mufusa asks

"I am Mohatu. Your fathers father. Your father has forgotten me and the circle of life", Mohatu says

"How do I help?" Mufusa asks

"Your brother is turning into a dark lion. Save him by letting him rule at your side. It will mean with both of you the Pridelands will florish", Mohatu says, "Two is better than one. Together you both can bring back the circle of life"

"Taka will be a great king. Thank you. But what do I do about Ahadi?" Mufusa asks

"Do what you must the Pridelands must be a utopia again", Mohatu says, "Remember working together you will accomplish your goals"

Mohatu disappears. Mufusa looks amazed be had just saw his grandfather! He knew his mother had told him the truth how the Great Kings and Queens of the past were watching over them. Now he needed to find Taka and ask if he wanted to rule the Pridelands together. And they had to have a plan to get rid of Ahadi.

Mufusa walks into the den and spots his little brother nursing at cut on his face. Mufusa worried goes over quickly. The injury looked bad. It went over Taka's eye. Uru his mother was tending to Taka with Rafiki.

"Taka are you ok?" Mufusa asks

Mufusa could see tears in Taka's eyes.

"Lets go for a walk. Is that ok Mum? Rafiki" Mufusa asks his mother Uru

Uru looks unsure if she should let Taka out of her sight.

"They will be safe my Queen. Rafiki knows", Rafiki says smiling knowing what the spirits wanted

"Be careful", she says looking at them with worry

Taka follows Mufusa out and they head to the top of Pride Rock.

"Muffy do you think I am weird?" Taka asks

"Taka you are fine the way you are. You are your own lion. No two animals are the same. Be yourself", Mufusa says nuzzling him

"What do you want to talk about?" Taka asks

"You know how I will become king?" Mufusa asks

"Yes. You will be a great king. Wish I could be one", Taka says sighing

"Taka I want you to rule with me. At my side", Mufusa states

"Really?" Taka asks shocked at what his big brother was saying

"Really. Just think about it everyone will know that Taka the Wise and Mufusa the Brave bought back the circle of life to the Pridelands", Mufusa says grinning

"Father won't like it", Taka states

"I don't care. We rule together. What do you say?" Mufusa asks

Taka grins, "Of course Muffy. Together we can do anything"

"Now we need a plan to get ride of Ahadi", Mufusa says

"I have some hyena's that would like to help", Taka suggests

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" Mufusa asks

"I am sure. They told me how Ahadi framed them for the murder of Grandfather and kicked them out of the Pridelands", Taka replies

"Well then I trust you. This is good for everyone. After tonight go to them. Lets go and tell our friends", Mufusa says nuzzling his brother

The brothers see their friends at the bottom of Pride Rock. There was Sarabi, Sarafina, Malka, Tojo, Tama, Chumvi and Kula.

"Mufusa! Taka!" Sarabi calls seeing her friends

"Taka are you alright?" Sarafina asks seeing the cub she liked was injured

"I will live", Taka replies

"What have you two been talking about?" Tama asks

Mufusa explains his plan and how Taka and himself will rule together. They all agreed to work together and keep it a secret from everyone till it was done.

"I hope Ahadi is in a better mood", Taka says as they walk back

"What did he give you that scar?" Mufusa asks

"I wanted to join patrols with him. He hit me", Taka says his ears flat

"Don't worry everything will be fine", Mufusa says as they reach the den

"Can I stay near you?" Taka asks worried that Ahadi would hit him again

"Of course", Mufusa replies as they enter the cave

All the lioness were in the cave and the cubs go to their mothers. Mufusa goes and lies down and Taka lies between his mother and Mufusa. He sees Ahadi walk in and growls at their positions. Mufusa and Uru growl back. Ahadi takes the hint for now he would leave them alone. But he wasn't done teaching Taka a lesson. He didn't know his sons were planning to do. They were going to save the circle of life…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
